Lost Memories
by Clad In Sparkling Red
Summary: For as long as Chihiro can remember, she has been in this town with the passion to refill a river. As she is wandering around her town with her best friend, Haru, she explores a strange path she never thought to go down. But she is intrigued to go back. Will she meet Haku, a man she can't even remember or has it been too long to regain a lost love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone. So according to the story I have created, I put the Kohaku River from Chihiro's original home town and the river flows all the way through the new village she lives in. The construction workers have removed all the way from the beginning of the river to the current town's homes that lay in the way of the river.**

**To spice the story up I added Haru who is a construction worker that has history with Chihiro. **

**I do not own Spirited Away.**

* * *

-.-

**Chapter 1**

"Chihiro dear, could you go to the construction workers and tell them that the new bricks will be coming soon."

"Yes momma. It'll be great when they finally finish up the new houses away from the Kohaku River."

"Indeed, it will. I still can't believe your dream will finally become a reality. All these years being so persistent and determined to recreate that river with the old homes built in it. Where does all your fire come from?" Chihiro's mother laughed and handed her daughter a basket of buns and sticky rice balls.

"I'll go give it to them. Just a few more days and that river will be flowing like it used to. It should be restored to its original glory." Chihiro said with a deep dramatic voice as she flailed her arms in a swoop.

"I'll see you darling." Her mother said cheerfully as she kissed her adorable eighteen year old daughter. Her only daughter had been so adamant to rescue that river ever since she was about 11. She thought it was strange and so did her husband but as she was convinced to rebuild the river she had formed this odd confidence. It made them happy to see her suddenly happy and beaming with excitement every morning. Chihiro was finally going to obtain what she had been wishing for all this time.

Chihiro hopped down the hill dangerously and slid onto the road as she ran down trying not to fall. She jumped over a small puddle near the construction site and met with the workers.

"Hey, Haru! I brought snacks." She yelled. She scurried down the slope and nonchalantly tossed him a bun.

"Thanks Chi." He grumbled.

"No problem! My mom told me that the new brick shipment will be coming in today so you guys can finally finish up." She said as she took out a rice ball and took a small bite.

"I can tell how excited you are Chi. But once we actually finish, we should, maybe, hang out as celebration." Haru said nervously as he wasn't truly looking straight into her eyes.

"Well of course we would celebrate. I've been waiting for this moment forever."

"Forever is a stretch Chi." He chuckled.

"Well, one day I just felt like this river meant everything to me. It felt so familiar and comfortable. Although it had those houses in it, I feel like it would be peaceful if it was flowing again. Once it rains, this river should be back in no time. I've done enough environmental habitat research to know that the earth where the river was has a chance to be able to carry water above it."

"Well the day we full take the wreckage out and complete the new homes, it's supposed to rain. It's quite the coincidence right."

"It's fate Haru! It's definitely fate." She said enthusiastically.

"Chi, I was wondering, would you like to go to the old Ramen shop after I finish work?"

"Is your Dad okay with that Haru? He's the boss of the site."

"Yeah, he'll be okay with it."

"Sure. I'll see you."

Chihiro placed the basket beside Haru's work table and told him to share it with his friends. Haru was eighteen too and had been in her class for several years.

Chihiro cared for him on a very family like level. He was borderline guy and brother; he was Chihiro's best friend. But as immature as she used to be, Chihiro grew into a much unexpected lady who had quite motherly tendencies despite her own mother's ways. Sometimes as he worked, he'd skip meals so Chihiro would bring snack to keep him healthy. She was motherly in most ways and much more refined than when she had first arrived in this village but she kept her optimism and strength. She was extremely talented for her age. She could paint such magical pieces on canvases. She painted a world which intrigued those who saw her work. They questioned how she could so vividly define the places and people she drew but she would always say that it felt right.

Chihiro wasn't disliked, she was popular, in fact her long brown hair and sparkly purple hair tie was her signature that carried elegance and beauty. She was well liked by the boys she encountered and through the years she had dated two or three boys.

Even so, Chihiro never felt right. It just wasn't good enough with other boys; she thought it was her of course. The mentality of 'it's not you it's me' sort of thing. In her heart, she felt like she reserved some space for someone who she'd never find.

She held her hands behind her back and stared at the sky as she hummed tunes that she couldn't clearly remember from long ago. Chihiro worried whether she was stuck in the past but brushed off the idea several times.

"My life is perfect. I'm sooo excited for that rainy day to fix everything." She said aloud in a relaxed breath.

Chihiro dined with Haru and went home. Ad they walked she began to think about the possibility of Haru being her boyfriend. She had thought about it several times but always concluding that it wasn't a good idea.

Romance was usually crowded her thoughts. She yearned for a real relationship with a guy but the ones she ended up with were never like, like whom, her father? They weren't like someone she didn't even know. She was subconsciously comparing them to a boy who she didn't even know she was thinking about. He was a memory in the back of her mind where she only saw a glimpse of him in the most insignificant dreams. This boy's face wasn't even readable in her dreams. Everything she painted was a burr but somehow she managed to create a new version of the smudges in her mind.

"You okay Chi?" asked Haru.

She thoughtlessly tilted her head and starred. Her brown hair slipped in front of one shoulder and her side bangs sat cutely over her right eye. Although her eyes seemed distant she appeared adorable irresistible to a young best friend who had admired her for years. "Yeah." She responded.

"Whatever it may be, I'm sure you'll be okay." He told her as he took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. He smiled at her and guided her back home. He waved goodbye and told her he'd see her tomorrow. Chihiro left and ran to her bed room.

"Were you out with Haru again Chi?" her mother yelled lovingly. It was hard to hear her mother from the kitchen all the way from Chihiro's room on the upper floor.

"I was!"

"You can stay at his apartment whenever you want dear!"

"Good to know Momma. Thanks so much!" Chihiro said sarcastically.

"You are very welcome dear!"

Chihiro jumped on her bed and attempted to relax.

"I'll probably feel better once we fix the river." She told herself.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

-.—

**Chapter 2 **

A week later…

Chihiro paced on the top of the hill near her residence. There had been small rainfall which didn't properly refill the path dug for the Kohaku River. The ditch was large and long but it wouldn't fill.

The area Chihiro lived in barley had rain in the summer. She just needed one dreary and dreadfully long rain shower over her town and the river could be reformed. As Chihiro continued to move cryptically back and forth she spotted Haru climbing the hill.

"Hey Chi!" he called as he struggled to trek up the steep hill.

As she waved she felt her fingertip dampen. She looked up and another dropped onto her cheek. The cold drop made her flinch and blink a bit avoiding the water to touch her eyes. As the seconds went by, the rain's consistency changed. Its rate it fell at quickened and increased in size. The rain, this rain, it was perfect. If this went on for at least half the day, then the river could finally be rejuvenated. Chihiro's grin widened and she motioned for Haru to come inside.

Haru took a large step and the ground beneath him betrayed him. He slipped down the hill and onto the road against a tree. Chihiro carefully stepped down and rushed to Haru.

She gently preyed him off the tree. "Haru?" she said in a panic. She checked the back of his head and could see a little blood. "Damn, Haru, why are you so reckless. You're a construction worker; you should know safety rules, especially in weather like this."

He groaned and Chihiro's heart squeezed. She was relieved that he was okay.

Chihiro dragged Haru under the path of trees to get shelter. The path was relatively dry in comparison to a steep hill or watery road.

"Haru, I've never been through this path before. Maybe someone lives here and we can find a doctor. Hang on okay."

As Chihiro allowed Haru to balance his weight on her, she held him up right to walk and somehow became nervous. She was normally talkative and energetic but very quiet when she had things on her mind. It took at least fifteen long minutes to take Haru to the end of the path. A small statue sat and it sent both teens a shiver. Chihiro saw a small light in the corner of her eye and turned to see what it was. She noticed her hair tie which she would sometimes wear on her wrist as a bracelet happened to be glowing and sparkling.

"Haru, my hair tie is sparkling."

"Are you sure the sun isn't playing-" he paused for a moment and winced.

"There's no sun out right now and you also shouldn't talk. There might be a doctor through this tunnel."

"What If it's- a dead – end Chi." He said butchering his words.

"Nah, I have a good feeling about this."

"Chi, please, it seems like there are ghosts."

"Haru-"

"I know, they don't exist but it still bothers me."

"Not real? Of course they're real! But I'll protect you. Let's go!"

As the two walked through the strange cool tunnel they felt an unnerving presence. They reached the end and rested Haru down on a bench.

"Okay, I'm going to go find help."

"Wait, Chi! Please don't leave me Please!"

"Scared to be alone?"

"Yes, very. Please Chi."

Chihiro stepped back and picked her useless friend up. She sighed and continued to support him. As the two left the building they saw a large clock above and walked up the small wet path. The rain trickled less and less and by the time they both reached a line of rocks it was rather slippery and dangerous to cross. The rain seized and Haru was starting to walk and only lean gently on Chihiro. As the two climbed the stairs in front of them, they could both smell an insanely delicious aroma. Haru led Chihiro into the direction of the smell and they ended up in front of a small red booth. He sat and inched closer to the food. He stretched out his hand and grabbed a large, squishy, stringy looking bun.

"Haru no! We'll get in trouble don't take food without paying and asking the manager of this place!"

"Don't worry, I'll pay after."

"I have a bad feeling about this." She said quietly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. More coming soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! I don't own Spirited away .**

* * *

-.-

**Chapter 3**

Chihiro rushed to Haru's side and pushed him to the ground knocking the food straight out of his hand.

He tumbled to the ground and Chihiro breathed heavily over him. He blushed from their closeness and attempted to look away. She nearly brushed up against his cheek and her temperature rose.

"I-I just wanted to say that it's rude to eat like that Haru. So for me, don't okay?" she asked sweetly as she removed her body from the immediate one meter radius of Haru.

Chihiro then quickly helped her best friend up but only because he was injured of course. She led him through the path and spotted a small plat plastered with tiny red berries.

"If you're so hungry you can eat those berries." She told him.

"Are they edible?"

"Let's see." She picked a berry up and popped it into her mouth. She hummed in a long breath trying to determine its taste and whether it would kill her.

"Chi?" he said worried.

"It's fine. I've tasted something just like this before. It's really familiar." She said energetically.

Haru then took a few berries and ate, it was agreeable that it didn't taste too bad.

Both teens felt a large breeze and figured that evening was approaching. The two continued on through the small streets between the little shops and noticed a large bath house. It had been painted red and the closer they got to it, the more familiar it felt to Chihiro. She tugged Haru closer and stepped onto the centre of the bridge and leaned forward to look below. She spotted train tracks and the small water which skimmed over it as the body of water surrounded the trains platform that had been only slightly emerged.

"Haru, this place, it seems so-"

"Familiar? Yeah, I've seen it in your paintings or at least it's very close to it. Then again, maybe you have been here. Once you've been somewhere at met others you never really forget."

Chihiro giggled and felt like those words had been said before.

Everything just seemed so peaceful and beautiful. Chihiro came to the conclusion that the settling scenery had put her so at ease that she thought she was having several reoccurring moments. She believed that it was all in her head and that she was just tired and thinking too hard about everything around her.

"Maybe there's a doctor somewhere. Haru let's go see!"

"No, Chi let's just go back it stopped raining. It's almost sundown." He inquired.

Chihiro wanted to explore more but agreed and returned through the tunnel. As Chihiro helped Haru through the tunnel they tripped. They turned back to where they had just come from and could see the shops getting farther away.

"It looks weird from a distance Chi." He told her as she too turned to look.

"Yeah." She then helped him up and left. The two journeyed back and finally reached a proper doctor who fixed Haru's leg. The doctor placed tight wraps of cloth around his angle and told him to take it slow and that the sprain will heal naturally since nothing had been fractured.

After 3 days Haru's leg had healed and the inseparable pair began walking down the usual path along what use to be a ditch now filled with flowing water.

"I'm surprised that the one rainfall actually filled the Kohaku River and that the ground had cooperated with the stream system allowing water to freely flow over the earth and not to absorb too much moisture. granted that the rocks helped." He laughed.

Chihiro smiled and felt accomplished. The river that he strived to repair had been rejuvenated. Now what? Her goal had been reached. She never thought past the idea of completing the task.

"Chi, What's wrong?"

Chihiro puller at her hair and twisted it around her finger. She then tied her hair up and tightened it, then untied it only to continue the process several more times.

"Chi?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, sorry."

"Is it that place we went to before? Is it bothering you?"

"No, rather that place made me happy. I just don't know what to do now that I got the river."

"I see, well we can go back tomorrow if you want. We'll find something new for you. You'll get inspired, maybe you'll want to find a new lover." He teased only half teasing really.

"A lover?"

"Like me!"

Chihiro laughed and put his half-hearted suggestion aside. Haru was an option but after visiting that strange market place, love seemed like it wouldn't be blooming with Haru.

"Tomorrow right?" she asked. The weird attachment that she had for the place was soothing but she didn't understand it at all. She believed that going again would clear thing up.

"Tomorrow." He repeated.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has had some problems loading properly. Please excuse the inconvenience. I do not own Spirited Away. Enjoy.**

* * *

**-.—**

**Chapter 4 **

Chihiro rushed out of house barley slipping on her leather boots. She roughly shoved her fingers behind her heel and wiggled her foot into it. Her dark blue dress wavered in the wind as she twirled excitedly. Chihiro carefully slid down the hill and waited near the entrance of the forest. Haru approached her moments after.

"Did you wait long." He asked shyly as if they were on some sort of date.

"Not really. Just a bit." She laughed.

As the ventured closer to the tunnel, Chihiro became happier. In fact being ecstatic couldn't even describe her enthusiasm. Haru found this absolutely adorable.

Chihiro rushed through the tunnel and breathed in as the fresh air blew about.

"Haru. Look at this. I love it!"

"You are so much more inclined to search this place. Why?"

"I dunno. I just feel like I have some sort of bond. You know?"

"Not really." He laughed.

Both of them continued and jumped over the crowded path of large rocks.

"The berries!" Haru said.

Chihiro plucked some and handed it to Haru. She slowly ate some as they walked.

"I want to go to the bridge where we can see the water again."

Haru contently followed. She hopped on the fresh red wood and giggled.

"It's so familiar. I don't know why but it feels great. Chihiro stuck her feet between the wooden poles of the railing. She leaned over peering at the train tracks.

"If we hear a train, that must mean there are people."

"I guess. Di you want to stay till night fall?"

Chihiro nodded vigorously.

Chihiro held her hands behind her back and skipped about.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure?"

She allowed her feet to carry her to a maze of flower covered walls. She motioned for Haru to enter. He was hesitant but definitely couldn't abandon her.

Once she reached the end she admired a barn at the bottom of the large hill she and Haru stood upon. Down they went and into the barn filled with pigs. Chihiro moved closer noticing the gate directly in front of her slightly bent towards the pigs.

She examined it closely.

"It's bent." Haru stated.

"I know but it seems-"

"Familiar?"

"Yeah." She said still confused.

"Well, maybe you've been here before. Maybe you just don't remember."

"I doubt that. I would have discovered it when I was 11 and that's an age where you wouldn't conventionally forget such beauty." She said ominously.

"Maybe this place is magical." He said slightly disturbed by his own words.

"With ghost too?"

"Definitely." He said.

Haru checked his watch and frowned.

"What's wog Haru?"

"It says it's 5:00 but look." He pointed to the sky, "It's getting darker."

"What? Maybe your watch is wrong."

"Let's go back up and get a better look."

Chihiro had an uneasy feeling from the strange sky colour.

She rushed to the bridge and saw lights spark up. Black blobs appeared behind the stalls and in front of them; they even walked meters away from her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Trapped. I get this feeling that we are completely trapped."

"Let's go." Haru said shaken. He rushed towards where they had entered. He ran dragging Chihiro with him. Her hands were shaking and he had to be the ma. Chihiro's ghost stories always freaked him out but seeing them strangely had little effect on him. Protecting the innocent girl beside him was his apparent mission.

"WATER? What the-" Haru yelled.

"Water." Chihiro whispered, "There's so much water Haru"

"I know Chi." He said in a broken short breath, "We really are trapped."

"Back to the bridge." She said quickly.

"What why?"

I don't really know but I just feel like-"

Haru gently grasped her wrists. "Chi." He said softly. "You're going to be okay so breathe and stay calm okay" he said smiling.

Chihiro was befuddled. How could such a scardy cat become such a brave knight?

"Okay." She let out in a small timid voice.

They had undergone a complete reversal of roles.

Chihiro felt that she didn't need to be so scared but she couldn't stop shaking. Why did everything get so scary so quickly? How did this place that brought her so much happy familiarity play with her emotions to such extents?

Chihiro reached the bridge and saw a large mass of odd shaped figures walk through. A tiny strange voiced frog hopped around in the front welcoming others. We neared and I felt slight harshness come from him. "Hello?" she said.

He gulped in panic. "A-a-a HUMAN! Oh my goodness. Not a again." He began to hyper ventilate, "No-no way, not again!"

"Yes I am a human? My name is Chihiro. I-"

The frog halted his gasping and exasperated pants and cocked his head as if looking at an old friend.

"Chihiro? You mean Sen?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Idon't own Spirited Away.**

* * *

-.-

**Ch 5**

"Sen. No why would you say th-"

"Chi, if you spell your name, the kanji can be pronounced as Sen." Haru inquired.

"Oh." She said.

"We were just wondering what this place was."

The frog straightened up.

"You can't come in _human._"

"That's okay. I didn't exactly plan to but I was wondering if there was a place to stay nearby and-"

"A HUMAN?" a voice yelled and simultaneously a large crash followed.

"How is it that everyone interrupts me?" She huffed. She turned to the voice and a young boy at least her age stood. He was extremely gorgeous, his long blue hair with straight bangs were somehow very attractive to Chihiro. He had dropped books near him and a broken flask.

Chihiro rushed to him and helped gather the books. She was mesmerized but not as intently as him.

"Careful, there's glass." She scanned him, "Did you get trapped too? Will I be stuck here forever? Can I get home? Haru and I need to get home." Chihiro breathed. She bombarded him with questions and worry piled up.

"Haru?" he questioned.

Haru approached the two. He was slightly jealous of how much attention this guy was getting. He hadn't seen Chihiro so enchanted by someone, not even her old boyfriends.

But what bothered Haru more was the magic that they were exchanging. The chemistry that he was witnessing was overwhelming.

"I'm Haru. This is Chi. I mean Chihiro."

"I see. My name is Kohaku River."

"No way! You were named after Kohaku River. I'm completely in love with Koaku River." He blushed. "That river. I recently got it refilled and flowing. All the wreckage is gone!" she said excitedly.

"Thanks to me." laughed Haru.

"Thanks to us." She restated.

Haku pounced onto Chihiro thanking her. "I knew it was you." He said.

"You're welcome?"

She pried herself from his arms.

"Sorry." He muttered, "You see, I am the Kohaku River Spirit. You have freed me. I can go anywhere now."

"That's great." She said. Chihiro was unsure of what to say. He was still a stranger claiming to be a spirit and on top of it she still needed a place to stay. "Um, you wouldn't by any chance live nearby would you?"

"I do. Why?"

"I can't get home so…."

"Would you like to stay with me until you are able to return?"

"Yes. Thanks. Haru too?"

"Of course your friend may stay too."

"He's not my friend, he's my BEST friend." She exclaimed. Haru wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed. "I am and don't you forget it." He said in a low voice.

Haku felt unsettled with Chihiro's new development. She had grown so much and she didn't even remember him because of that stupid spell bound by the entrance, of course he was the one who told her to not look back. He slightly regretted it.

As Haku showed the way to his home, he began to strike up a conversation.

"So Chihiro, how are your parents?"

"Oh, well my Dad is kind of a workaholic and my mom is sort of-"

Chihiro trailed off in thought wondering what her mother really was. She felt like her mother never actually loved her and had the tendency to give her _too_ much freedom.

"Capricious." laughed Haru. **(A.N. this means unreliable, ruled by whim)**

"Hey, don't say that. She's _very_ caring and reliable."

"Sure she is. Didn't you say that they once got lost in the woods and they let you go places and you found them days later?"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago, and I just had a dream that it happened. It felt really real but maybe it never actually happened."

"Dreams reflect reality Chi!"

Chihiro rolled her eyes.

"You're parents seem to be the unreliable type. Do you live with them?" Haku asked, still trying not to intentionally insult her.

"How would you know? You've never met them Haku. But me and Haru-"

"Haru and I." whispered Haru.

"_Haru and I_ are trying to find a house to live in."

"Are you two engaged?"

"No, we're just friends. Just kind of want an escape is all."

"Because your parents are unreliable? You do everything for them. They need to stop depending on you." scolded Haru.

"They are getting old Haru, they need me. I just want to move out so I can breathe. I'll still go back to help every once in a while."

"I don't understand why you stick your neck out for them to such extremes. I bet that if they were on the verge of death, you would do anything to find a way to keep them going even if it was impossible." Haru said jokingly.

"Sounds very much like a _Chihiro_ sort of thing." Haku said politely.

Haru glared at the blue haired teen from behind. He was rather frustrated with how Haku was so willing, understanding and knowing. It made him feel uncomfortable. The strangest thing was that Chihiro actually trusted him, she was always on edge, being careful and she suddenly let her guards down. Who in the world was this guy?

"Here we are; my home."

It was a large red bricked house with tall windows on the upper floor and a small porch laced in dried up grass and lilac. The house smelled like sea salt and the front of the lawn had a large garden. The grass was very green and healthy, she was a slight gardener and could tell that the plant life here was good. He must care for nature. Chihiro smiled at the thought that he was down to earth, it made liking him so much easier.

"Wow, it's pretty nice." Haru said grudgingly.

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

* * *

**Review Please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait. I dun own Spirited Away. ENJOY.**

* * *

**-.-**

**Ch 6**

All three teens walked in and the house seemed rather feminine.

Haru glanced at Chihiro and was about to comment. He noticed that Chihiro rather loved the inners of this house. The room was neat; there was sofa and little fish in a tank. There was a dinner table with a white lace sheet and a baby blue kitchen. The rooms were all fairly lit and quite well decorated. There was also a map of Chihiro and Haru's town hung up in the living room. The house had an open concept and so half walls or sofas divided what was the kitchen, dining room and living room.

Haru sighed. Was the girl he knew for years really this blind? Sure the guy was pretty dashing, even Haru had to admit it but he was definitely not some super kind passerby. No way.

"Are _you_ engaged?" mocked Chihiro.

"No but I do live with a young girl."

"Is she human?" asked Haru worriedly.

He suspected that it would be some strange ghost or talking animal maybe even a witch. But he was gradually getting use to this place and he wasn't getting too surprised by what he was seeing. In his mind, there was worst out there, the fact that they were alive proved that _maybe,_ they were safe.

"No, but she looks human. I look human but I _am_ a spirit after all, I can become a pretty amazing dragon, If I do say so myself." Haku said quietly trying not to show off too much to Haru.

It seemed to Haku that this human didn't like him very much. Which made sense; Haku was trying to impress the long lost love of his life and Haru was the guy who stayed by her side the entire time she was lost.

A click from the door resonated throughout the room. The front door swung open and a young girl dressed in blue walked in carrying groceries.

She gently placed the paper bag onto the kitchen counter and began looking all over the tables.

"Where's my bottle?"

"Oh, about that, you see I may have dropped it while I was on my way home."

The short girl rolled her eyes. Her hair began to glow and it floated as she did as well.

"We have guests Akira!" He said worriedly. Haku was a brave young man but to this roommate, she had the upper hand.

She lowered herself to the ground and inspected the two.

"Humans?" she sneered.

"Chihiro and Haru." He gave Akira a glare to tell her to stay calm. It wasn't that she would praise the humans or attack them either, she was aware of the 'Chihiro story' and not from Haku. Chihiro was pretty famous.

An old woman once told Akira about how Chihiro was involved with Haku. She was informed about their love and how it broke a curse and kept him alive, how a mere human's determination changed an entire popular bath house and then left without a trace.

She was also quite aware of Haku's love for Chihiro and she had been staying with Haku for years on the off chance that one day the mysterious girl would find her way back and reunite with Haku.

In fact, she was just about giving up on meeting Chihiro.

"I'm Akira, I'm this guy's roommate. Nice to_ finally_ meet you Chihiro." She smiled pleasantly trying to hold her excitement back, "and Haru." She added, trying not to be rude. "But what are you doing here?"

"The tide came in again. It'll be awhile until it returns to a field." Haku stated.

"Hurray, they're staying with us! We have an extra room so you two can sleep there." Akira beamed.

"Oh thanks." Haru said. Chihiro bowed in thanks.

"But wouldn't you prefer to sleep in the same room as a girl Chihiro?" asked Haku.

"Oh, I'm okay, I've slept with Haru tonnes of times. This'll be no different."

Akira leaned in closer to Haru's face. He stumbled back trying to avoid her gaze. She was getting a weird vibe from him.

"Are you and Haru married by any chance; maybe newlyweds?" Akira asked.

"No, we're brother and sister, best friends, partners in crime. No written agreement needed." He said, slightly hurting his own feelings in the process.

Chihiro nodded.

"Well, make yourselves at home. I'm interested in all of us becoming very _close_ friends." Akira said.

Haru shivered and grabbed Chihiro's forearm. He tightened his grip and scrunched up his face in discomfort from Akira.

Akira was suspicious of Haru's behaviour. She had the power to see aura's which perfectly defined a person's emotion and the aura she read from Haru was bothering her. He was getting in the way. Akira hoped that Haku held Chihiro's heart; she really wanted him to win over Chihiro. But how long would it take? Chihiro didn't even know him. To her, the two of them were complete strangers who happened to be very compliant and helpful.

As Chihiro and Haru were guided to their room, Akira began to explain the necessities.

"So you two may not know this but you need to eat food of this world or else you'll disappear. But never and I mean never, eat the food stall shop's food. You may become some sort of animal." She scolded.

"Good to know." Haru muttered.

"Just so you know _Mister_, we don't need any of your sass. You are in our world right now._ You_ are a single human. Anything can kill you." She began to float and the menacing aura resurfaced around her. She continued, "I could kill you, Haku could kill you with so much as a flick of the wrist, we could feed you to the demons and-"

Haku leapt over Chihiro and Haru and attacked Akira. He pinned her to the floor and growled.

Chihiro took a step back. She was slightly concerned about this Akira character.

Haru pulled her aside and whispered, "These guys are freakin' dangerous!"

"I know, Akira is a bit frightening."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" he yelled.

"What?" she furrowed her brow

"These guys are fucking spirit demon things. We walk into this house completely not suspecting any possible danger? Are you serious?

"Then why'd you come with me."

Haru screamed in frustration. "UUUUUUUGH! Because I'm your best friend. I love you a lot, there's no way I'd let you be on your own. I-I-"

"I'm sorry. You're right. You're just trying to protect me. I promise I'll be careful." The more Chihiro thought about it, the more she thought that Haku may be acting a little off. He had been so sweet but honestly, they had only known each other for at least an hour. She wanted to trust him and something in her told her that Haku really was a good guy. No matter how she looked at it, she believed in him and something made it feel like dejavu. She let a sigh out and turned to check on Akira and Haku's battle. They were staring at Chihiro and Haru and were absolutely speechless.

"Chihiro?" Haku said.

"Yeah?" she said excitedly.

Haru hit her arm and she said the 'yeah' with a less over joyed intonation.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah of course I am. I'm just a bit tired." She smiled.

Haku directed them finally to the room and Haru slumped onto the bed.

Chihiro sat on the edge of the bed downcast and upset.

"Chi?"

"Uhmm?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you."

"It's okay Haru. I know you're looking out for me." She smiled sweetly and Haru felt his chest ache.

There was no way he was going to let some new guy get in his way.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE. **

**I hope to update faster since it is Summer but I've been busy with stuff and i sadly made the decision to have 3 ongoing stories and I've been working on other stories unrelated to those. I NEED TO GET ON TRACK! Thanks for the support up till now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the lagging update. I'll work on it more. I don't own Spirited Away!**

* * *

**-.-**

**Ch. 7**

Morning came and sunlight slipped through the small cracks in the blinds perfectly hitting Chihiro's eyes. She dug her face deeper into her pillow to hide her eyes from the annoyance. She moved in her warm spot and noticed that her pillow was Haru's arm and that her best friend's other arm lay atop of her, holding her in a loose hug. She reached upwards trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp. Only, she determined it was useless. Chihiro pinched his cheeks and his eye lids fluttered.

"Wakey wakey." she giggled.

He let go and rubbed his eyes. "You okay?" he asked groggily.

She nodded and a yawn simultaneously escaped her.

"What time is it?" Haru asked.

She checked her watch. "Six."

He looked at her waiting for what part of day, "In the_morning_ Haru."

He got up and stretched, then held his hand out for Chihiro to take.

"Wanna explore?" she said.

"Chi, are you crazy, what if there are killer demons out there?"

"At six in the morning?" she mocked.

"Yes, at six in the morning."

Chihiro and Haru peaked out of their room. They skimmed the halls and stepped out cautiously.

The two continued down the narrow path and a cold breath tickled Chihiro's neck. She spun and nearly tripped. Haru caught her and glared at Akira instinctively.

"What?" she said playfully.

Haru narrowed his eyes at her muttering a small, "Nothing."

Akira returned the angry glare with her own and she began to float again. Kohaku reached for Akira and dragged her back down. "You're going to scare her." he said frustrated.

"I'm fine." Chihiro reassured.

"Are you hungry Chihiro?" he asked in a softer tone. He directed his gaze at her and she felt a small flutter in her chest. For a moment they both exchanged silence; staring at one another.

Haru nudged Chihiro and answered for her, "Yeah _we _are."

After they ate, Chihiro explained to Kohaku that she wanted to explore outside. She had grown rather close to the open air since she was younger. Adventuring became quite natural to her and Haru too. It was Haru who continuously followed after Chihiro though. He would always say it was to 'protect her'.

Kohaku immediately agreed to take Chihiro around and Haru joined in reassuring his spot to stay close to Chihiro. Kohaku sighed agreeing of course. But it would be hard for him to get Chihiro to notice him or even fall for him if he had Haru continuously sticking to her at this rate. He respected the fact that this 'Haru' character was trying to protect her and that he had been there for her. How could he not appreciate that or come to terms with the fact that he was an important man in her life. However, he needed alone time, they didn't have an eternity left. It wasn't like Chihiro would magically remember him and fall in love.

Kohaku sighed again.

As the four of them began their mini adventure into a nearby village, Kohaku pulled Akira to the side allowing Haru and Chihiro to wander in front of them.

"Please give me some alone time with her."

"As much as I really want her to fall in love with you, I_really_ don't like her bestie over there." she whined.

"Please." he pleaded with her trying to give her a reason to help him. He began offering up things he knew she liked.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, I'll do it. You are _so_ in my debt."

She rushed over to Haru. Akira urged Haru and Chihiro to get a better view at a wonderful point on a tall hill to see the fields. As they got closer to the hill that would give them the best view Akira shoved Haru.

"Haru!" Chihiro called after him.

Kohaku jumped up, transforming into a silvery dragon and sped up to catch Haru. As he lifted Haru up he fainted.

He put him down and Chihiro ran to him.

"This is not what I met Akira" Kohaku whispered furiously.

Akira felt no remorse, heck, Kohaku was the hero! She got to mess around with Haru. Plus, now that Haru was knocked out, Kohaku had some alone time with Chihiro.

Chihiro inspected him only to find a few scratches on his right arm.

"Thank goodness." she said within a huge sigh.

"Sorry." Kohaku said.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm sure Akira feels bad about this already. He's not hurt badly either. We just need to be more careful." she said.

"Well-" Akira began.

Kohaku whipped his head around. His look told Akira to keep quiet and she tried not to laugh as she nodded attempting look like she felt bad. "You're too kind Chihiro. I'm really sorry though. Do remind Haru that when he wakes up." she insisted.

The group returned to Kohaku's house and set Haru in the guest room.

Akira said she would go buy more groceries and Kohaku and Chihiro sat on the couch. She was ranting on and on about her worries for Haru. She quickly stopped herself mid sentence. "Oh, sorry. I'm kinda too concerned." she said shyly. She didn't want to come off as annoying. Despite what Haru had warned her about, she still didn't want to rub off on Kohaku the wrong way especially when they were in his care.

She breathed out thinking about how Haru was only trying to protect her. 'Think of Haru.' she reminded herself.

"-Hiro?" The young man said.

"Hmm?" Chihiro finally said realizing he was speaking to her.

"Chihiro?"

"Yes Kohaku?"

"Um, I-" he stopped himself short and bit his lip. He thought of himself. Maybe asking her about her life was too personal. Would she be freaked out? He picked a

different topic. "That bracelet." he pointed to a purple sparkly band that clung to her wrist.

"Oh this?" she said staring at the band. "It's not a bracelet. It's a hair tie."

"It's really shiny." he stated.

"Yeah, it only sparkles when I got close...to the cave. Oh, maybe it's magic."

"Magic?"

"It sounds silly huh?"

"No, of course not. I turn into a dragon, magic isn't silly."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just not use to speaking to someone who wasn't really human." she said laughing awkwardly hoping he wouldn't take offense to that.

He laughed with her and felt more at ease.

They continued to make small talk and Chihiro felt like she had instinctively known some of what he was telling her. She just knew he was hard working, serious and trustworthy. Of course at first it would look like she had the right idea about him. In fact she felt like her description was spot on but there was more to it. He had thanked her for saving him. The river she worked hard to save and rebuild. That must have been it right? That familiar feeling. Chihiro had fallen into that river as a child and she knew why she felt like she knew him. It had to be some sort of familiar magic casted on her. Yup, that had to be it.

* * *

**R &amp; R Please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.**

* * *

**-.-**

**Ch. 8 **

It was mid afternoon when Haru awoke.

He groaned and checked his body and found that he was uninjured. "Chi?" He called out quietly at first. His hands lifted to his temples as he tried to concentrate on what he could remember. He shook his head in frustration. He vaguely remembered feeling hands at his back as if he were pushed. If it were anyone it had to be the wicked Akira. He knew she was not the most morally sane person among the four.

Haru rushed up in search of Chihiro in fear that Akira would attack Chihiro too.

As he ran into the common area frantically he found his best friend and Kohaku sitting on the couch leisurely talking. Haru let a sigh of relief out.

"Chi?" he asked as he quickly approached her.

Chihiro turned and gave him a huge smile. She jumped up from the couch and pounced on Haru. "You okay?"

"I guess." he said slowly. He looked around to search for the psychopath, Akira.

Haru raced towards Kohaku furiously. He was tempted to pick him up by the collar but held back the violent urge. "Where is she?" He mumbled.

"Pardon?" Kohaku asked despite the fact that he knew what Haru was trying to convey and even why he would ask too. Haru knew he was pushed and brushing that off wouldn't be easy.

"You heard me dragon boy! Where is she?"

"Out." Kohaku replied.

"Tell her to quit the stupid games." He said angered.

Chihiro slipped between Haru and Kohaku. She pressed her hand onto Haru's shoulder, she rubbed her hand up and down and her best friend began to calm down to the soothing sensation.

He wanted to yell at her too despite the comfort she was giving him. How could she not see that the people before her were dangerous? There was certainly some attachment she felt for Kohaku. She was entranced by him but that wasn't all. There was a sense of familiarity in the way he spoke to her. There was something happening that he couldn't quite discover yet.

In most ways, Haru would share the discovery but with Chihiro's current infatuation there was no way of telling how she would react. Until he knew more, he would stay silent.

Chihiro examined Haru's current features. There was something he was hiding and she had a feeling it was his opinion of Kohaku and her. She knew how crazy it was to trust strangers, like Haru thought, but how could she not when Kohaku saved him? She was beginning to develop a crush on the handsome young man. Forget his defined body or gorgeous face and eyes, he was adorable especially his serious demeanor that he carried in himself.

An odd sense of dejavu flashed before Chihiro in such thoughts. She began to think she had been here before.

"Can we go back to that red bridge?" she asked immediately. She remembered something about the bridge and if visiting would help, she wanted to go.

Kohaku instantly agreed.

He led her out the door and Haru followed closely behind her.

Once they reached the bridge, the overwhelming familiar-ness washed over her. She scanned the area to investigate.

"Can we go down there?" She asked as she pointed to the weak and nearly broken wooden stairs leading into the large and fancy bath house.

He did not like the idea of the three of them trampling over such dangerous steps. Thus he nodded and transformed into a dragon. He instructed Haru and Chihiro to get on and he would lead them there.

As they reached the end, Chihiro rushed into what looked like a boiler room.

"Hello?" She yelled out. It echoed back her loud and excited voice. Her heat beat increased. There was an exhilarating feeling that told her to keep searching. She continued to move forward and tripped into a deeper ground area. "Hello, is anyone home?"

Small black wads of soot crawled out like spiders. They surrounded her feet and jumped in excitement.

"Why hello there." she laughed. She bent down to examine the little jumping black balls.

An old wrinkled man popped his head out from his desk. He had several arms that all had arms and hands finding different jobs and stretching in different directions.

"Young woman, what are you doing here?" The old man smiled. He instantly recognized the girl and saw that Kohaku was signaling a "shhhh" with his index finger over his lips.

"I don't really know. Something about here seemed..." She paused and breathed in. It even smelled like something she had honestly encountered before. The calming smell of fire and burning coal seemed all too recognizable. "Have I been here before?" she asked.

The man looked back at Kohaku who was shaking his head. The boiler man responded, "It is a possibility."

Chihiro nodded and bid her farewell to the man. He didn't say yes, nor did he say no but that was enough conformation for her. The people around her knew something she didn't and she assumed it was because she didn't simply come and go from this world and seemingly forget. Her memories were erased. That was the only possibility. But who? And why?

The three of them exited the boiler room.

Chihiro had a very serious thinking face. She tried to remember but nothing came to mind.

The three of them then wandered the empty streets.

Kohaku decided that if he were to 'woo' Chihiro, he would have to try to bond with her at night while Haru slept.

Kohaku pulled Chihiro closer to her, he whispered in her ear, "Let's talk at 9:00?"

She turned to face him and nodded vigorously then slower in a calmer manner. She didn't want to look too excited.

That night, Chihiro explained to Haru that she was going to speak to Kohaku and not to worry. After Haru had protested for several minutes he eventually gave in. As she left him he of course followed. He hid behind a tree as the two of them spoke.

"Chihiro, I wanted to show you something." He told her.

She reminded herself of Haru's warnings and cautiously followed.

Kohaku brought her closer to the waters beneath his home. It was cooler than usual there. He took his upper layer of cloth off him and tossed it to Chihiro.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"The water's nice isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah. I love it. When I was little, I fell into a river and I still managed to survive. It was you who saved me and look now, you saved Haru too. I'd like to thank you."

"It's no problem. I wouldn't mind doing it a million more times."

He smiled at her and her heart seemed to cringe. Butterflies banged around in her stomach, as odd as it felt, it was a good feeling but a terrible sign. She quickly tried to find other means of conversation.

"Kohaku, do you know when the water will dissipate so Haru and I can leave?"

"Soon I suppose." he said sounding downtrodden.

Several moments later Haru felt a warm breath behind his neck. He whipped his head around to find no other than Akira. He yelped and jumped backwards hitting the tree behind him.

"Did you hear something?" Asked Chihiro.

"Nope." He responded.

Akira inched closer to Haru's face.

"Leave them be." She warned angrily.

"At least tell me why! Tell why they are like that. A love potion or some sort of charm or spell. What is it?"

"Nope. It's the old genuine true love." she said triumphantly.

"True love?"

"Yup. They met when she little. She came here and changed his life. She gave him back his name and freed him from the bath lady's contract and seal. She shared true loves kiss and now she's gone and freed him by making that old river flow. She's perfectly made for him."

Haru took a minute to process what she was saying. It made sense but- "Why did she forget? Was she that young?"

"Of course not. Well, technically once you meet someone, you never really forget them but you see, once you cross that tunnel, you lose your memories."

"So what then? When Chi and I leave she won't remember all of this."

"She won't be leaving. She'll realize she loves him and stay."

"We belong in our _own_ worlds. They can't be together."

"They can Haru. So stay out of their way."

"No, you stay out of my way." Haru protested.

"You better watch your mouth human."

"Is that a threat?"

"It may be."

"If you hurt me, Chihiro won't be so forgiving." Akira thought for a moment. She stayed silent and sat beside Haru quietly. "I thought so." he said.

* * *

**I am dedicating myself to this story so that I can finish this. Have hope! **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away.

* * *

-.-

**Ch 9**

Haru awoke to find Chihiro already awake. Her voice rung through his mind as he shook his head trying to refocus his vision in the bright room.

"Chi." he called quietly.

Without her answering, he decided to search for her. He explored all the rooms of Kokaku's home but she was no where to be found.

With a low unsatisfied growl he left the house.

He searched the area where Chihiro sat the night before as well as it was his last option. He thought for a moment wondering whether he should honestly wander the streets. With a glance at the quiet surroundings he decided to wander. He was rather good with directions and remembering his way.

Haru found himself at the original body of water that had trapped he and Chihiro.

"It's gone." he mumbled to himself. He smiled wider than he had in a while. He pumped his arms in excitement. He would finally be able to return home. There was not a single doubt in his mind that told him Chihiro wouldn't go with him. Home would always be home.

Haru thought of several ways to reveal the news. All of which seemed overly eager. He composed himself and continued to look for his best friend with a large grin plastered onto his lips.

Chihiro sat on the field beside Kohaku. The breeze passing by felt refreshing and in some ways like home to her. They sat in silence simply enjoying the scenery before them. The fields of flowers brushing back and forth against one another. The scent of sweet flowers swirling around her. She took a deep breath and relaxed against the grass.

Kohaku leaned towards her, insinuating that she lay on his lap.

She giggled and cuddled closer to him.

"Chihiro, do I look familiar to you?"

Chihiro sat up and stared at his features. She was hesitant to answer him. He certainly looked like someone she once knew yet she couldn't quite decipher who.

She tilted her head hoping that tilting it would help her remember for an odd reason. With no difference, she squinted.

"Kind of." she answered.

"How so?" he asked.

She reached for his long hair and threaded her fingers through it. "Your hair." She stared up at him and into his eyes. "Your eyes too." Another moment went by and she laughed. "It's the weirdest thing. I feel like I _know _you. Not in a cliche way but I feel like I legitimately know you. Your speech pattern too. It's all so familiar. It's driving me crazy!"

Kohaku chewed at his lower lip. Should he tell her? Should he not? He sighed and left her last comment hanging. He simply smiled at her as she shook the notion of knowing him, off.

In the distance, Chihiro could hear Haru calling out her name. She stood up to get a better raced towards her with glee beaming from him.

"Chi!" he exclaimed.

Her gaze softened as Haru approached. He was her best friend and she was glad to see him smiling.

"Yes?" she called back playfully.

"We're free!"

Kohaku became visually uncomfortable.

"Free?" she repeated slowly as if hearing him wrong.

"Yes, free. Like we can leave. We can finally go home!" he exclaimed.

She nodded slowly. She knew she would eventually leave but leaving seemed harder than she remembered.

She gave a curt smile and tried to appear excited. She wanted to stay and talk to Kohaku longer but she had left her old life behind and needed to at least tell her mother where she was going.

Chihiro turned to Kohaku. "We could always come back. Right?" she asked shyly.

"If you wanted to." he said.

Leaving in the middle of no where seemed rude to Chihiro. She clung to the possibly that Kohaku would ask her to stay longer. Although they grew close in mere minutes, she desperately wanted just a little more time.

But Chihiro knew it was her chance to go home before the water would surface again.

"Will you walk us?"

He nodded and led the way. Chihiro walked quicker to stay beside Kohaku.

"Do you know the water's routine? Can I visit whenever I want?"

"Never at night." he told her as he avoided her questions.

Kohaku grew distracted. Chihiro hadn't fallen for him yet. He needed more time. Once she crossed through that tunnel, she would inevitably forget him all over again and continue her life with Haru.

"Chihiro." he whispered.

"Mhmm?"

"I'll miss you."

"Me too." she said softly. She turned to him and tried to smile. She wouldn't deny that she missed home but she couldn't deny that she felt some form of attraction to Kohaku. Chihiro wanted more from him without realizing it.

Once they reached the tunnel, Chihiro began walking slower. Haru rushed into the open area and sat on a bench waiting for Chihiro to bask in the few moments before leaving. He was happy and triumphant.

"Bye." she said awkwardly.

Kohaku hugged her. "You don't sound so convincing."

"I'm not good at goodbyes. I'll come back one day."

She waved and turned to cross the tunnel. Right before she reached the forsaken semicircle, Kohaku called out to her. "Chihiro!"

"Yes?"

He sighed. "Promise me you won't look back." he said shakily.

"I won't." she called back. "I promise."

After she left he sunk to his knees.

"Again?" A voice asked from behind him.

"I wasn't going to tell her not to go home." he explained to Akira.

"But you told her not to look back! She won't remember you now. She won't come back."

"Once you know someone, you never really forget."

"Kohaku, you won't see her again! Are you okay with that?"

"We fell in love as children. People change."

* * *

**Should they meet again? What do you think? I can't decide. R&amp;R.**


End file.
